You Are My Mirror!
by Kagayaku Mangetsu-Chan
Summary: [CHAPTER II UP!]: "Gempa, kau tak mendengar suara Air?"/"Huhh..untung saja.."/perlahan demi perlahan dia mulai masuk ke dalam kehidupanmu. "Terima kasih..."/Summary bebelit, berganti sesuai chapter./
1. Chapter 1

**Boboiboy belongs to(c) animonsta studio**

 **Warning: OC, OOC, AU, Typo(s), Fem!Air, Fem!Taufan, etc**

 **Genre: Family, Hurt, Drama, Angst, Adventure, etc.**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Pada hari ini bulan ini tahun ini, di sebuah taman bunga yang tak cukup ramai(baca: padang bunga)di situ terdapat seorang gadis kecil nan lucu imut dan menggemaskan tengah duduk di rerumputan di padang bunya itu... Muka gadis kecil itu masam terlihat tak suka.

Gadis kecil dengan jepitan berlambang 'air' di jepitkan di poninya, dan baju biru muda selutut dengan warna polos dan sebuah sepatu mungil yang terpasang imut di kaki kecilnya, mungkin tinggi gadis kecil itu setinggi lutut orang dewasa, dan rambut hitam lebat, mungkin kecantikannya itu wah~tapi tidak dengan nasibnya.

"Ibu, Ayah kenapa kalian pergi?aku kangen sama kalian... Aku tak suka dengan perilaku kakak-kakak ku...Ibu, ayah kumohon datanglah..."gadis kecil itu terus menerus mengeluh tentang kehidupannya, ia berbicara sendiri seakan ada orang menanti kata-kata yang keluar berturut-turut dari bibir mungil gadis mungil itu...

"HEI APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN HAH!?"seseorang membentak gadis, sang gadis bernuansa biru muda itu mendongkak, dan yang ia lihat kakak nya dengan topi hitam merah dan dengan jaket senada yang bernama Halilintar...

"Kak-kakak Hal-Halilintar"ujar gadis itu tergagap saat mengucapkan kosa kata dari nama kakak tertuanya.

"Kak Hali sudahlah dia masih kanak-kanak..."ujar kakak kedua yang bernama Gempa, eiiistt..bukan gempa bumi yah^^#ditinjugolemtanah#

"Kau kusuruh membeli teh kan?dimana tehnya?"tanya Halilintar dingin pada adiknya yang paling kecil itu...

"Ka-kakak takberikan uangnya"ujar gadis kecil itu memberanikan diri.

PLAK

Suara itu yang membuat padang bunga itu sunyi ,Yap! suara sebuah tangan bergesekan dengan pipi yang mulus, gadis itu yang bernama Air tercengang saat kakak tertuanya menampar pipinya yang membuat pipinya merah dan ada sebuah bekas tapak tangan seorang pemuda berumur 16 tahun.

"KAU BERANI MEMBANTAH!"bentak Halilintar murka ingin meninju Air yang masih berumur 4 tahun.

"Kakak"Gempa berteriak dan menahan pergerakan kakaknya itu, dan akhirnya Halilintar pasrah dan berjalan pulang dan diikuti Gempa, Air hanya melihat pemandangan itu dengan rasa benci mendalam, kenapa ia yang disalahkan dan kenapa ia yang masih kecil harus menaggung beban seorang diri...?

* * *

Air sudah sampai di rumah dengan keadaan bajunya yang di robek, kucel, dan tak lupa membawa sebuah kantong plastik...Yang entah apa isinya. Di keluarga Boboiboys Air dan Taufan sajalah yang perempuan dan sisanya laki-laki...

"Baru pulang?"tanya Halilintar dingin di kursi keluarga depan tv.

"..."tak ada jawaban dari Air.

"HEI KALAU-"sebelum Halilintar melanjutkan kalimatnya Air menyodorkan sebuah kantong plastik yang ia bawa.

"Ini teh?"tanya Halilintar pelan saat melihat isi dari kantong plastik itu, darimana adik bisa membeli teh ini ada sebuah kotak teh yang sebesar telapak. Halilintar langsung menatap Air dengan angkuh, baju kucel, robek-robek dan teh... Halilintar hanya dapat memijit keningnya.

"Ada apa kak?"Api si jingga datang dan menepuk pundak Halilintar, dan Air hanya menunduk dalam.

"Ehh... Anak sial"ujar Api pedas, dan yang dimaksud anak sial adalah Air.

"Kakak liat aku bikin pesawat~"teriak seorang gadis kecil berumur 5 tahun yang memakai baju biru tua bergambar Fro*en. Gadis itu menyodorkan pesawat kertas itu pada Api, perhatian Taufan terahlihkan pada gadis kecil yang berbeda 1 tahun darinya yang tengah menunduk...

"Ehh... Air udah pulang?"tanya Taufan polos, dan segera Api mengendong Taufan ke arah depan, dan membawa Taufan pergi keteras rumah melihat bunga.

Ketiga kakak kembar itu sangat menyayangi Taufan dan sangat membenci Air, mereka memberikan peratihan banyak pada Taufan dan tidak memperatikan Air, mereka mencium pipi Taufan dan menampar pipi Air... Itu adalah perbedaan bagai sang ratu dan pengemis, tapi Air tak pernah membentak kakak-kakaknya apalagi membantah walau mereka sering menyebutnya dengan kata spesial.

'Anak bodoh'-Gempa

'Anak setan'-Halilintar

'Anak sial'-Api.

Kata-kata itu membuat hati Air tertusuk dan takan pernah mengharapan kasih sayang dari mereka. Dan ia sering di suruh-suruh oleh kakak-kakaknya, tapi Taufan selalu diajak jalan-jalan oleh mereka... Ia mulai perfikir, _Kapan mereka pernah mengharapkan aku ada?_

* * *

Hari ini hari libur, tapi Air merasa ia benar-benar tak berharap banyak, karna pada hari ini semua kakak Air akan berlibur dan tinggal lebih lama dirumah. Air sedang terduduk di jendela kamarnya sambil memeluk lututnya yang lecet, ia dengan pelan mengelus-ngelus lukanya sambil berbisik.

"Cepat sembuhlah..."dengan suara lembut, selembut kapas, ia terus menerus terduduk disitu, itu karna pintu kamarnya dikunci. Bila kakak-kakaknya tidak menyuruhnya mencuci atau melakukan pekerjaan, mereka akan mengurungnya disini agar tidak keluyuran.

"AIR!"seseorang berteriak dibalik pintu, Air bergegas berjalan kearah pintu dengan terburu-buru.

"Iya kak!ada apa?"sahut Air sambil berdiri di daun pintu karna kakaknya itu tidak membukakan pintu untuknya.

"Hm, kau bisa jaga rumah 'kan?"suara dingin dan serak terdengar seraya kenop pintu terbuka dan menampakan kakaknya yang paling tua -Halilintar- yang sedang berdiri angkuh didepannya.

"Umh..uh... Memangnya kakak ingin pergi kemana?"Air berusaha berani bertanya sambil menunduk dalam takut ia salah bicara.

"Kau tidak perlu mengetahuinya. Yang perlu kau ketahui adalah ini..."ujar Halilintar sambil melempar kunci rumah kelantai, Air yang melihat itu membungkuk dan mengambil kunci itu.

"Jaga rumah selagi kami pergi!"perintah Halilintar sambil berjalan meninggalkan Air yang sedang terbingung-bingung.

 _Tadi Kak Halilintar bilang apa? **Kami** ?itu artinya kak Halilintar tidak pergi sendirian, Taufan juga pasti ikut. Tunggu ada apa dengan aku ini... Bukan masalahku mereka ingin pergi kemana tapi..._ Air berusaha menyingkirkan pemikiran negative nya itu.

"Aku tak rela..."gumam gadis kecil manis itu.

"Hiks... Kanapa?... Apa salahku?... Hiks..."Air tak bisa menahan isak tangisnya yang pecah, matanya mulai memerah dan berkaca-kaca, bibir mungil miliknya bergetar, dadanya seakan ingin meledak-ledakan amarahnya... tapi kanapa?

"Air~"suara riang itu membuat Air tersentak, kontan ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat sebelum Taufan tahu.

"Hehehe... kamu mau ikut kita ke Carnaval...?"tanya Taufan kecil dengan semangat sambil tersenyum lebar.

Air tertegun. Mereka ingin ke Carnaval?sontak Air menunduk dan akhirnya senyum tipis dan ikhlas terpapar manis di bibir mungil Air.

"Maaf Taufan... Aku tidak bisa pergi, aku masih ada urusan..."ujar Air lembut sambil berjalan pergi membawa semua luka hatinya.

"Huaaaaa... sampai kapan pun, anak itu gak bakal mau ikut kita. Dia itu sombong banget..."ujar Api yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Taufan sambil menepuk pundak adik tersayangnya itu lembut.

"Ta-tapi..."Taufan berusaha agar tidak bersedih.

"API!TAUFAN!AYO KITA PERGI!"teriak Gempa membahana di depan pekarangan mereka.

"Ayo!sudah...jangan pikirkan dia..."

* * *

Air terdiam, hari ini ia berniat ingin pergi ketaman bunga yang kamaren ia datangi. Tapi masalahnya siapa yang akan menjaga rumah ini?ia mulai modar-mandir didepan pintu teras sambil berpikir-pikir dengan otak kecilnya itu/plak

"Hmmn...gimana kalau aku kunci rumah saja, lagipula pasti mereka pulangnya lambat"ujar Air dengan segera mengunci pintu rumah, dan berjalan ria menuju padang bunga itu.

"Hahaha...aku tak sabar melihat bunga-bunga yang bermekaran~"ujar Air sambil berlari kecil dan berputar-putar dijalan, ia sungguh senang bisa pergi keluar dari rumah.

"Hahahaha.."Air terus berjalan dan akhirnya sampai dipadang bunga itu, ia terkejut melihat seorang anak kecil bersurai Raven sedang tertidur nyenyak dibawah pohon kesukaannya.

Ia berjalan mendekati anak itu, dengan pelan-pelan ia melihat bagaimana tenangnya wajah seorang anak Raven itu."Hei!kau siapa?"ujar Air sambil mengunjangkan tubuh yang mungkin agak lebih besar darinya dengan brutal.

"Uggh... iya kak Ying...bentar lagi...huhff..."anak itu mengigau dan berbalik tidur menyamping kearah yang berlawanan.

"Huuhhfff...aku bukan kak Ying!"dumel Air sambil mengembungkan pipi Cuby miliknya yang membuat gadis itu semakin imut.

"Enghhh..."merasa terganggu anak raven itu bangun dan menatap Air dengan terkejut, Air yang melihat anak itu sudah bangun tak kalah terkejut.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan"ujar anak aneh itu sambil membetul kacamatanya yang melorot.

"Eh!harusnya aku yang nanya begitu!"ujar Air sambil melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada.

Air manatap dari atas sampai kebawah penampilan anak dihadapannya, rambut Raven yang acak-acakan, baju polos dengan jaket yang diikat pinggang, dan kacamata Nila yang bertengger manis dihidung mancungnya, serta celana biru polos yang sangat anggun. Air berusaha menggelengkan kepalanya sambil mengkerutkan dahinya.

Anak itu manatap Air dari atas sampai kebawah, rambut hitam berkilau yang lurus, jepitan berlambang air yang disematkan diantara pony pendeknya, baju biru muda polos sampai lutut, dan... lutut?

"Ah!itu!lututmu terluka!" tanpa aba-aba anak itu mendekat kearah Air sambil mendekatkan matanya kelutut Air yang luka, takut minusnya bertambah. Air yang melihat itu panik dan bergeser manjauh sambil menunduk malu.

"I-iya..a-aku tahu..."ujar Air gelagapan.

"Oh, ya namaku Fang!siapa namamu?"tanya anak itu-Fang-yang masih tidak lepas pandangannya menatap iba lutut Air.

"Umh...Air..."ujar Air pelan sambil menunduk.

"Lututmu..."

"Ya!aku kira tidak akan ada manusia yang sadar akan semua ini..."ujar Air sambil manunduk.

"Umh...kau tinggal dimana?"tanya Fang tiba-tiba.

"Entahlah..."ujar Air pasrah.

"Uhh...kalau begitu!kita jadi teman boleh?"tanya Fang semangat.

Air menunduk dalam.

 _Teman, apa itu teman?_

 _Apa itu rasanya memiliki teman?_

 _Kenapa dia ingin berteman denganku?_

 _Apa teman itu nama jenis benda yang baru?_

Beribu pertanyaan ditahan Air, ia menatap Fang dengan ragu."Kenapa kau ingin berteman denganku?"akhirnya salah satu dari beribu pertanyaan meluncur dari bibir mungil Air yang bergetar.

"Lho...memangnya kau tidak punya teman?"tanya Fang sambil mengkerutkan alisnya bingung.

"Yah...kau benar..."ujar Air yang masih bingung.

"Kenapa kau tampak bingung?"tanya Fang(lagi)

Air kembali menunduk, ia ingat bagaimana saat ia kecil ia mempunyai banyak teman tapi...

 _Mereka akan pergi!_

 _Lenyap!dan akan melupakanmu!_

"Ughh..."Air memegangi kepalanya yang pening, ia akhirnya menatap Fang bingung untuk kedua kalinya.

Air berdiri dan berjalan pergi meninggalkan Fang yang masih bingung, Air berusaha melupakan ini sebelum ia akan terjerumus kedalam lubang yang dalam, _untuk apa?ia tak butuh teman!ia tahu pasti semua teman-temannya akan meninggalkan nya... atau ia yang pergi._

"Hei tunggu!"ujar Fang sambil menarik tangan Air dengan paksa.

Air terdiam, Fang yang melihat itu merasa bersalah dan melepas genggaman tangannya. Air masih terdiam sambil mematung dan kembali duduk tapi memunggungi Fang.

"AIR!"Air tersentak saat suara yang familiar terdengar nyaring memanggil namanya, ia panik, ia pasti akan habis dipukuli kakaknya, sungguh sekarang rasa takut sedang menyelimuti seluruh bagian tubuhnya.

Air menoleh kebelakang dan ia melihat Fang yang masih ditempat semula."Fang!sembunyikan aku!"ujar Air sambil berjalan mendekati Fang sambil menarik-narik jaketnya, ia berusaha memohon pada Fang. Fang yang melihat itu bingung.

"AIR!"suara familiar itu terdengar lagi, Air panik dan berusaha menahan air mata ketakutannya.

"O-ok...aku akan membantumu..."

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A.N: Yaku sebenarnya bingung...hehehe...mundah-mudahan kalian suka ff Yaku yah~

1\. Halilintar: disini dia Yaku buat Antagonis sementara~

2\. Taufan: Protagonis!tapi untuk beberapa chapter kedepan.

3\. Gempa: yah...mungkin dia bisa dibilang dua-duanya.

4\. Api: Antagonis tetap.

5\. Air: Protagonis...dia tokoh utama!

6\. Fang: Protagonis tetap.

7\. Ying: Protagonis, walau nanti suka kehasut.


	2. PLAY

_"AIR!" Suara familiar itu terdengar lagi, Air panik dan berusaha menahan air mata ketakutannya._

 _"O-ok... aku akan membantumu..."_

* * *

 **Boboiboy belongs to © Animonsta/Monsta studio.**

 **Warning: Fem!Air, Fem!Taufan, OC, OOC, AU, alur cepat, berbelit-belit, etc.**

 **Genre: Friendship/Drama**

 **Rated: T**

* * *

Happy Reading:

CHAPTER#1

{PLAY}

.

.

.

.

.

.

* * *

"Fang!"

"Sttttthh... jangan berisik!"

Air berusaha menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengup jantunganya berpacu dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya saat suara derap langkah kaki terdengar mendekat, terlebih panggilan-panggilan dengan nada marah memanggil namanya.

"Hah... dimana sih bocah itu!?" Suara dengusan kasar terdengar sampai ke balik semak-semak tempat persembunyian kedua bocah kecil menggemaskan ini.

"Kak Hali!sudahlah... mungkin sekarang dia sedang ada di rumah..." Seorang pemuda dengan topi terbalik menepuk pelan bahu Halilintar yang sedang emosi, Halilintar berpikir mulai hari ini, dia tidak akan pernah percaya pada Air lagi. Mungkin kurungan di kamar seminggu bisa menyadarkan bocah tengik itu.

"Tapi Gempa!dia kabur dari rumah... apa kau tak pernah berpikir kalau ada pencuri masuk ke rumah kita?" Halilintar yang mulai emosi mengacak-ngacak rambutnya kasar.

"Tapi dia mengunci rumah..." Elak Gempa sambil mengelus-ngelus pungung kakak tertuanya itu.

"..."

Halilintar tidak menjawab dan berjalan sambil menghentakan kakinya kasar diikuti Gempa yang sedang meredam amarah kakaknya itu. Air yang ada di balik semak-semak itu merasa lega sampai tak sadar ada sebuah daun yang hinggap di atas hidungnya, membuat hidung Air geli, bersiap-siap untuk...

"Hacchiiwww..." Bersin. Halilintar yang mendengar suara di balik semak-semak menyipitkan matanya sambil berjalan kearah sana, Gempa yang melihat itu hanya menepuk jidatnya bingung.

Air yang sadar ia telah bersin dan mengundang kakaknya kemari langsung menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, Fang yang menyadari itu merasa bingung sambil mendekap tubuh mungil Air yang bergetar.

"Fang... ba-bagaimana ini..." Bisik Air sambil menutup mulutnya, bibir mungilnya sekarang sedang bergetar hebat, takut Halilintar sadar tentang tempat persembunyiannya.

"Tenang saja..." Hibur Fang sambil mengintip di sela semak-semak.

"Gempa, kau tak mendengar suara Air?" Tanya Halilintar menyikut lengan Gempa, Gempa yang mendengar itu menggeleng sebagai jawaban.

"-Itu... dibalik semak-semak..." Lanjut Halilintar berjalan kearah semak-semak itu.

Keringat dingin bercucur di dahi Air dan agak membasahi pony hitamnya, badannya mulai bergetar menandakan ketakutan yang luar biasa, ia tidak tahu apa yang akan dilakukan kakaknya itu setelah mereka tahu ia ada disini.

"Air..." Fang yang melihat perubahan suasana ini kian mendekap tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu, Air yang melihat perlakuan Fang bingung dan hanya bisa menerima.

"Kita..." Fang menggantungkan kalimatnya sambil menatap Air sebagai isyarat.

"Kak Hali... ayolah...nanti Taufan menunggu kita di rumah..." Ucap Gempa yang mulai jenuh melihat Halilintar yang tengah memandang semak-semak itu penuh ketertarikan.

"Huh... Gempa... anak ini harus kita beri pelajaran dulu..." Jawab Halilindah diselangi dengusan.

"Tapi kak..." Gempa mulai kehabisan ide untuk membujuk kakaknya yang keras kepala tersebut.

Kesrek Kesrek*

Halilintar dan Gempa terlonjak saat mendengar suara di balik semak-semak itu, mereka saling melempar pandangan dan bertelepati _Itu pasti Air!_ dengan penuh ketertarikan.

"Huh!" Halilintar mulai mendengus sombong diikuti Gempa yang sedang menimbang-nimbang.

"Persetan... keluar dari sana!" Teriak Halilintar sambil berjalan menghentakan kakinya kasar menuju semak-semak itu.

Hening. Tidak ada jawaban dari yang bersangkutan, karna geram Halilintar dengan kasar menerobos semak-semak itu...dan yang ia lihat...

Kosong!?

...-_X_-...

"Huhh..untung saja.." Ucap Air seraya menghembuskan nafas lega.

"Hahaha...sekarang!kau harus berterima kasih padaku!" Perintah Fang sambil tertawa lepas.

"Oh...ya...makasih..." Senyuman tulus terukir dibibir ranum Air membuat Fang tertarik untuk tersenyum juga.

"Eeee...kita ada dimana sebenarnya?" Pertanyaan Air membuyarkan lamunan Fang, Fang berbalik dan melihat sebuah rumah yang berada di tengah desa kecil sepi penduduk yang ada dihadapannya.

"Ini rumah ku!" Seru Fang sambil menarik tangan kecil Air masuk kedalam rumahnya.

"Kak Ying~aku sudah pulang~" Fang membunyikan bell rumahnya itu. Dan tak lama seorang gadis berumur sekitar 15 tahun dengan kacamata bundar dan rambut yang dikepang dua, keluar dari pintu itu dan tersenyum manis.

"Wah...Fang sudah pulang!" Sapa Sang kakak sambil menatap adiknya dengan lembut, netranya tak sengaja menatap sosok kecil yang sedang menatapnya heran dengan salah satu tangan yang digenggam Fang.

"Eh?siapa ini?dia teman mu?wah~manisnya~" Ucap kakak Fang-Ying- mendekap tubuh mungil Air secara tiba-tiba sambil mengelus-ngelus rambut hitam panjang Air dan mengklaim Air sebagai _teman_ Fang.

Air terkejut, lalu akhirnya mendengus kecil dan tersenyum, rasa hangat ini, sentuhan ini, tiba-tiba semburat merah menjalar tipis di pipi cuby Air, membuat gadis itu tampak mengemaskan.

"Wah...manisnya~namamu siapa?" Tanya Ying sambil melepas pelukannya dan menatap sekilas anak kecil di hadapannya mencubit gemas pipi Air-Oh Ying Lolicon-

"A-Air..." Jawab Air malu-malu karna diperlakukan dan sangat-tiba-tiba demikian oleh Ying.

"Kak Ying, sudahlah..." Fang memutar bola matanya sambil melerai kakaknya itu yang masih ingin memeluk Air seperti boneka.

"Kakak ini, kalau udah ketemu sama anak kecil... kambuh deh..." Ledek Fang sambil menjulurkan lidahnya jenaka.

"Huh, nakal. Yasudah...ayo masuk, jangan berdiri di depan saja!" Ying tersenyum kecil dengan ramah mempersilahkan Air dan Fang masuk.

Saat di dalam, mata Air terbelalak dengan kemegahan rumah Fang, semuanya bersih rapi, dan semua perabotan di sana berkelas dengan level yang tidak bisa ditandingi Air. Dan tertata sangat rapih dengan gaya yang cukup klasik dan tidak terlalu penuh dengan barang, tidak seperti rumahnya.

"Kak, punya kotak P3K gak?" Tanya Fang sambil menunjuk kearah Air yang masih terkagum-kagum pada rumah Fang.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya balik Ying sambil berjongkok menyamakan posisi dirinya dan Fang kecil.

"Itu... lutut Air luka..." Jawab Fang sambil memainkan jarinya malu.

"Wah...cieeeee~yang punya teman baru~perhatian~" Goda Ying sambil menepuk belakang punggung Fang membuat semburat merah muda tipis menjalar pada wajah sang pria kecil itu.

"Enggak kok!" Elak Fang sambil menepis omongan Ying, Air yang sadar akan hal itu berjalan mendekat sambil tersenyum tipis melihat jam dinding yang menunjukan bahwa sekarang sudah sore.

"Umhh... Fang sebentar lagi aku akan pulang..." Air sambil menunduk menerima kenyataan bahwa ia harus segera pulang bila ingin selamat, sayangnya hatinya masih betah di sini, Ying yang mendengar itu mengernyitkan dahi.

"Lho... kenapa harus buru-buru?baru juga datang" Tanya Ying sambil berjongkok dan memegang kedua tangan mungil Air.

"Na-nanti-" Sebulum Air melanjutkan kalimatnya, dengan secepat kilat Fang memotong.

"Tunggu sampai aku selesai membersihkan lukamu itu..." Potong Fang tegas, sambil berusaha mengambil kotak P3K yang tergantung di atas pinggir dekat lemari, yang ia tak bisa gapai.

"Ughh...kak Ying bantu aku!" Renggut Fang sambil berusaha menggapai kotak itu.

"Hahaha..." Ying tertawa durjana melihat tingkah adiknya dan akhirnya membantu Fang mengambil kotak itu.

"Nah... Air sini Kak Ying bersihkan lukamu dulu..." Ying mengendong Air dan berjalan kearah sofa.

"A-aku ta-tak apa?" Elak Air dengan wajah takut, ini pertama kalinya ia digendong dan melihat sesuatu dari atas. Salahkan ketakutannnya pada ketinggian.

"Hahaha..." Ying tertawa kecil melihat wajah Air, dan menundukan Air pelan ke sofa, Ying tersenyum lembut dan berjongkok di hadapan Air.

"Umh..." Ying berusaha membersihkan luka Air terlebih dahulu. Fang yang melihat pemandangan itu hanya menatap iri. _Astaga, aku saja tidak pernah diperlakukan seperti itu olehnya_ , pikir sang Fang kecil.

...X...

"Selesai!" Seru Ying sambil menyeka keringatnya, sekarang luka Air sudah terbalut sebuah kasa yang sudah diberi kapas yang basah oleh obat merah.

"Umhh... Terima kasih" Ucap Air seraya menunduk malu.

"Hahah... sama-sama, ayo kak Ying antar pulang" Ajak Ying seraya menggandeng tangan mungil Air, Fang yang melihat itu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Memang kak Ying tahu rumah Air?" Tanya Fang sambil berjalan mendekat ke arah Ying.

"Umh...enggak sih..." Fang hanya Sweatdrop dengan kelakuan kakaknya tersebut.

"Air rumahmu dimana?" Tanya balik Ying.

"Ti-tidak usah... aku bisa pulang sendiri... " Tolak Air halus sambil menunduk.

"Oh..tak apa... Kak Ying antar pulang saja..." Entah kenapa Ying merasa dirinya telah memiliki satu adik lagi, dulu ia kira Fang benar-benar tidak akan memiliki teman karna sifatnya yang sungguh dingin, dan ternyata dugaannya salah, temannya sungguh imut.

"Umhh... tidak apa-apa..." Tolak Air lagi dengan lambut, Ying yang melihat itu kasihan, tapi karna Air terus menolak mau bagaimana lagi...

"Kalau gitu aku saja yang antar kamu pulang!" Tanpa Ba-Bi-Bu Fang langsung menarik tangan Air keluar rumahnya, dan Air hanya bisa mengikuti Fang. Sedangkan sang kakak hanya menatap mereka dengan lembut.

...-_X_-...

"Dari taman kita lurus, langsung ada perempatan jalan, terus lurus... saja..."

Air sambil berjalan ia terus berbicara dan ia tak sadar dari tadi Fang selalu memperhatikannya, Air yang tak sadar terus berbicara sampai ia sadar Fang sedang memperhatikannya.

"Ada apa?" Tanya Air sambil memiringkan wajahnya, Fang yang melihat itu langsung memalingkan wajahnya yang sudah memerah. Air yang bingung masih memperhatikan Fang, Fang yang tak tahan berpikir ingin mengalihkan topik.

"Itu... umh... rumahmu ada di Blok keberapa?" Alih Fang tanpa menoleh kearah Air.

"Ini rumahku!" Fang yang mendengar itu tertegun, _sudah sampai?_ pikirnya

Fang hanya terpaku melihat rumah yang sederhana dan agak tak terurus di hadapannya, dilihat dari luar agak serampangan dengan tembok yang terlihat tak pernah dicat setahun sekali. Fang langsung menatap Air bingung.

"Ini rumah mu?" Tanya Fang (lagi) memastikan mereka tidak salah alamat.

"Yup!" Jawab Air sambil mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. Fang menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal sebentar sebelum atensinya tertuju pada rumah itu.

"Pergi..." Fang tertegun dengan suara yang tiba-tiba terdengar parau, saat ia menengok ke arah Air terlihat wajah Air yang memucat.

"Ku bilang pergi..." Ucap Air sambil mendorong pelan punggung Fang. Fang yang melihat itu menaikan satu alisnya.

"Kau mengusirku...?" Tanya Fang masih dalam keadaan didorong.

"Air?" Air yang mendengar itu familiar di telinganya. Manik _Blue Ocean_ miliknyya melebar saat netra itu dapat menangkap sosok bertubuh tegap yang sedang melipat kedua tangannya dan bersender pada bibir pintu.

Air mencengkram bahu anak kecil di hadapannya lalu mendorongnya paksa seraya berteriak. "PERGI!" dengan suara campuran antara rasa takut dan amarah. Fang terdiam sebentar sebelum otaknya kembali berfungsi saat suara dobrakan terdengar berasal dari pintu tak bersalah itu.

BRAK*

...-_X_-...

Senyap.

Ah, mungkin hari ini adalah hari tersial di dalam hidup gadis kecil itu. Terkurung dalam sebuah dinding-dinding yang seakan semakin memojokannya, dan hanya ada suara jangkrik malam dan katak yang menjadi melodi yang sangat tak beraturan.

Malam yang indah diterangi sang rembulan yang bersinar masuk lewat celah-celah ruangan semacam fentilasi udara dan jendela kamar berdominasi biru laut yang tak memiliki tirai. Oh, dan jangan lupakan sosok yang sedang beringkuk di lantai ruangan sambil menangis dalam diam, manik itu telihat sangat sendu dengan minimnya penerangan.

Terlihat bahwa mata itu sudah lembab dengan tatapan kosong, bukan tak ingin naik ke atas kasur empuk dan tidur ditelan mimpi lalu bangun saat mentari bersinar terik, tanpa memikirkan satu hal. _Aku dikunci?_ pertanyaan sama yang selalu dilontarkan tiap jam berdetik di otaknya itu membuat sang gadis penyukan warna biru itu melengguh tak suka.

"Apa salahku ibu?aku hanya ingin bermain, apa aku saking tidak layaknyakah bermain dan tertawa seperti Taufan."

JGEEEERR*

Petir datang secara tiba-tiba membuat tubuh yang dibalut dress biru itu bergetar. Cahaya sang rembulan lama-lama meredup dilahap sang awab kelabu, katak-katak bersorak riang sambil menari-nari, sedangkan tubuhnya menggigil saat angin dingin mulai menusuk kulit. Hingga, rintik-rintik hujan mulai membasahi bumi.

Tis... Tis... Tes...

"Oh, begitu..." Sang gadis kecil hanya menghela nafas kecil dan bangun.

Menarik nafas sebentar lalu naik ke atas kasur dan kembali meringkuk di sana.

Tok Tok

Suara ketukan kecil terdengar dari arah jendela. Gadis itu-Air-mendongkak dengan gerakan lambat antara enggan dan penasaran. Manik _Blue Ocean_ itu menangkap sosok seseorang yang tengah mengetuk-ngetuk jendela kamarnya dengan gerakan tak sabaran. Manik itu kembali bergulir menatap pintu coklat di depannya, lalu kembali ke asal suara bising itu.

Tangan kecil itu membuka selop jendela dan membukanya, kesan pertamanya adalah angin kencang dan dingin yang menusuk kulitnya. Dan, astaga... ia tak melihat apapun di depan jendelanya, dengan penasaran Air memutar kepalanya ke kiri dan ke kanan mencari sosok seseorang yang tadi mengetuk jendelanya.

Air merasa tubuhnya kembali menggigil saat angin semakin kencang. "Tolong jangan bercanda..." Manik itu menatap gelisah ke sekelilingnya saat rintik hujan mulai memasuki daerah kamarnya.

"Hei, aku di bawah!"

Seketika indera pendegarannya menajam dan kepala ditundukan ke bawah, dan seketika manik biru itu bertemu dengan manik violet yang ditutupi kacamata itu. Oh, dan jangan lupakan jarak wajah mereka yang hanya tinggal beberapa senti.

"Hehehe," Sang kawan bicara membuka suara sambil menatap Air dengan senyum tulus. Air menarik dirinya ke atas dan terlihat sosok itu-Fang-yang sedang tersenyum sumringan dengan payung hitam lepar yang menaungi tubuhnya. Dan oh tingginya, hanya sebatas sisi kayu jendela bawah yang membuat Air harus merunduk.

Alis itu berkedut tak suka. "Apa yang kau lakukan?" Bukan sapaan hangat atau perkataan selamat datang sang pria kecil serba ungu itu malah mendapat sebuah pertanyaan.

"Mengunjungimu. Apa aku salah?" Tanya Fang seraya mengulurkan tangannya meraih sisi jendela berusaha mengangkat tubuhnya, tapi ia kesulitan karna payung hitam besar itu menghalanginya.

Air tak bergeming dan masih menatap anak sebaya di hadapannya. "Bukan itu maksudku." Air menatap Fang dengan datar sedangkan yang bersangkutan sedang repot sendiri.

"Heh?lalu?" Tanya sang maniak donat lobak merah itu dengan tampang polos.

Air terdiam saat Fang semakin kesusahan mengangkat tubuhnya. "Aku takut kak Halilintar-"

"Mengetahuinya?" Manik violet itu terlihat memancarkan ketidaksukaan atas topik pembicaraan. Dan ternyata dia punya nyali dalam potong memotong omongan.

Air mengangguk lemah. "Aku tidak takut..." Gumam Fang sambil menatap Air dengan pandangan yang sulit diartikan.

"Ta-"

"Tolong pegang payung ini." Fang menyerahkan payung hitam itu saat sudah ia tutup dan memberikannya pada sang gadis kecil.

"Hei, kau kehujanan." Air menatap Fang sebentar lalu mengulurkan tangan mungilnya dan merusaha menarik tubuh Fang yang lebih berat darinya.

"Se... di...kit... la... gi...!" Akhirnya Fang dapat masuk lewat jendela dan langsung menubruk kasur biru yang berada di samping jendela.

"Fuyooooooh~kau berat~" Eluhan meluncur tanpa sengaja dari mulut mungil sang gadis kecil, Fang tersenyum dan membetulkan posisi tubuhnya menjadi duduk bersilang, dan oh!Air baru sadar tadi Fang membawa tas punggung kecil.

Air juga membetulkan posisinya menjadi duduk manis. "Bagaimana kau bisa datang ke rumahku?" Air kembali membuka percakapan dan menatap Fang penasaran.

"Aku datang ke sini dengan seijin kak Ying. Aku tadinya disuruh membawakan ini, dan ternyata di tengah perjalanan hujan turun, untung aku bawa payung. Eh, aku lupa, ini Terimalah." Fang mengeluarkan sesuatu dari tasnya dan menyodorkannya pada Air. Sebuah tempat makan bercorak biru dan kuning berada di kedua tangan Fang.

Air menatap ragu tempat makan itu. "Untukku?" Tanyanya sambil menerima kotak makan itu.

"Ya, kaupikir untuk siapa lagi?" Fang tersenyum geli saat dilihatnya raut wajah Air beruabah menjadi sendu.

"Hiks..."

Fang tersentak saat indera pendengarannya menangkap suara isak tangis yang terendam dalam gemuruh hujan. Dilihatnya tubuh sang gadis kecil bergetar dengan bulir-bulir bening yang jatuh ke atas kotak makan itu, dilihatnya Air yang sedang menunduk sambil mengusap matanya dengan tangan kanan.

"Terima kasih..."

Fang tersenyum. "Kau... hiks...jauh-jauh...hiks... datang...hiks... untuk mengantarkanku ini... hiks.." Air menggigit bibir bawahnya. Segitunyakah Fang memerhatikannya, bahkan mereka baru saja bertemu. Ah, jangan salahkan jika ia menangis, bahkan sekarang kakak-kakaknya tidak mempedulikan apa ia sudah makan atau belum.

"Hei, jangan menangis. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku tahu..." Fang memajukan badannya dan mengulurkan tangannya mengelus dahi yang bersangkutan.

Gerakan sang penyuka donat lobak merah itu terhenti. "Eh?" Fang berusaha memastikanya dan kembali meraba dahi Air dan oh.

Fang menarik pundak sang gadis biru itu dan mendekatkan matanya ke dahi Air, sedangkan yang bersangkutan hanya kebingungan dengan pipi yang basah. "Ini apa?" Fang meraba dahi itu dan menemukan sebuah luka baret hampir panjang yang sudah mengering seperti sudah lama dijahit tapi masih berbekas, sayangnya ia baru sadar karna kemarin luka itu tertutup pony.

"Itu, aku jatuh di kamar mandi..." Air kembali menunduk dan memainkan jari telunjuknya memutar di atas tutup kotak makan tersebut.

Fang mengernyit. "Hei, bagaimana bisa?" Tanya Fang dengan kedua tangan yang mengguncang kedua pundak Air dengan tempo lambat.

"Cuci baju..." Ok, ini malah membuat kedua alis sang anak kecil oriental itu menyatu.

"Ah, bagaimana nanti kalau kita besok pergi ke Carnaval?aku, kau, dan kak Ying. Nanti aku akan meminta kak Ying membelikan topi yang kamu suka untuk menutup lukamu, di sana." Ucap Fang dengan semangat seraya memundurkan dirinya perlahan. Air menunduk, _Carnaval?_ entah kenapa otaknya kembali me- _Replay_ kejadian memahitkan dihidupnya.

Fang berhenti dan kembali menatap sang lawan bicara dengan datar, dan yang bersangkutan sedang menunduk tatkala petir-petir bergemuruh dan terjadi badai kecil di luar rumah. Air mendongkak dan berdiri menutup jendela dan menguncinya, lalu setelah selesai ia kembali duduk dengan seulas senyum tipis.

Lalu, Air kembali menunduk.

Fang memutar bola matanya dan kembali mengobrak-abrik isi tasnya lagi, terlihat wajah Air yang semakin terlihat kebingungan. Sang pria kecil mengukir senyum dan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam tasnya.

"Hei, aku punya satu permintaan." Air mendongkak menatap raut wajah Fang yang melembut.

"Iya, apa itu?" Air mengangguk penasaran.

"Bermainlah kartu UNO denganku!"

TBC OR DELETED?

* * *

A/N: Akhirnya~maaf yah Minna-san, Yaku baru aja selesai hiatus#gakngomong-ngomong.

Dan setelah sekian waktu Yaku tidak UP cerita di Fandom kita tersayang hiks... setelah sekian lama Yaku perpaling#plak

Juga ini gara-gara ide yang datengnya le-mot.

Dan maaf sekali untuk ke GA-JE annya~ Dan berhubung Yaku sedang terbelit banyak tugas. Yaku akan HIATUS, dan kebanyakan ff Yaku akan DISCONTINUED dan Yaku mohon jangan terlalu berharap Yaku bisa up~

Maaf sebesar-besarnya, duh... Yaku gak ada waktu lagi buat baca-baca ff kalian yang sebenernya Yaku suka banget... Tapi duuuh... banyak banget kerjaan dan urusan sekolah~ditambah Yaku sekarang harus giat belajar, disuruh Bunda belajar~dan belajar~gak boleh ini-itu-ini-itu. Dan hasilnya jeng... jeng...jeng... mohon pemaklumannya *kluk*.

Mungkin ch. ini lebih panjang dari biasanya, tapi tadinya Yaku masih punya ide yang sampai sekang masih mengalir. Tapi udah eneg duluan pas liat _Words Count_ -nya.

* * *

OMAKE!

"Anu, Fang. Bagaimana caranya kamu pulang?"

"Pulang?"

"Yah, pulang ke rumahmu?"

"Aku menginap saja di sini."

"Huh?"

"Memangnya kenapa?di luar hujan. Sekarang, ayo kita main!"

"Ta-"

JGEEERRRR!

"AAAAAAAAAAA..."

"Umh, Fang."

"Ya?"

"Bisa kau melepasku cekikanmu, se-sesak."

* * *

kata terakhir:

Mereviewlah bila berkenan :)))


End file.
